Dylan Gould
Dylan Gould is a fictional character from the Transformers Universe. He is the CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments and also collects expensive cars to "keep his sanity". He was the employer of Carly Spencer, and is fond of her, happening to call her "my duchess". Gould also helped Sam Witwicky find a job at Acuretta Systems, giving Sam's employer, Bruce Brazos a recommend letter. In secret, he is in the service of the Decepticons, helping them kill any person that is connected to the NASA space mission of Apollo 11. Dylan Gould is portrayed by Patrick Dempsey in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Character history IDW Publishing In Rising Storm #4, Carly explains that Gould is not fond of fighting robots, and it is all "kids stuff" to him. ''Dark of the Moon'' Dylan Gould is the CEO of Hotchkiss Gould Investments and the boss of Carly Spencer, Sam Witwicky's love interest. Dylan aids Sam in eventually finding a job at the fictional Acuretta Systems by sending Sam's future boss at Acuretta Systems, Bruce Brazos, a recommendation letter. It is later revealed that Dylan is in the service of the Decepticons, specifically Soundwave, aiding the Decepticons in hunting down and murdering anyone involved with the American and Russian Moon missions to the Ark; having discovered the Decepticons' presence during the original Apollo missions, Dylan's father made contact with them, father and son considering the war none of their concern and therefore considering it 'practical' to side with the winners. During a key movie moment, as Dylan reveals his involvement with the Decepticons to Sam, he places Sam under control of a simple Decepticon shaped as a watch and kidnaps Carly with the help from Soundwave. Dylan wants Sam to find out if Optimus Prime has a special plan to fight the Decepticons, telling Sam that Carly will die if he doesn't cooperate. Technically, Dylan learns that the Autobots have no plans, and orders Starscream to fire their spaceship down to kill them all, though the Autobots have actually survived by landing down in the Atlantic Ocean. Before Sam is released, Sam swears he will kill Dylan for his actions. Dylan then heads to Chicago and the Trump Tower to witness the final phase of the Decepticon plan, taking Carly with him. Later in the movie, as Sam attempts to rescue Carly, Sam finds Dylan at Dylan's Chicago apartment and has him at gunpoint before Laserbeak manages to save Dylan by grabbing Sam and dropping him off the tower. Sam is saved and Dylan runs to tell the Decepticons that the Autobots are back, setting both up for their final fight. In their final fight, Dylan is somewhat annoyed that Soundwave is keeping several Autobots as prisoners, and convinces him to just kill them instead, which only led to Soundwave's death by Bumblebee. Eventually, Dylan reactivates the Control Pillar after it is temporarily disabled by Optimus Prime. Sam confronts Dylan; during their final fight near the Control Pillar, Dylan then taunts Sam that he doesn't have the guts to take him down at all, but Sam proves this wrong by knocking Dylan into the Control Pillar with a pole, electrocuting and thus killing him as Sam promised he would. Books In the novelization for Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Dylan appears to be very good at engineering and fixing cars, as he is able to fix Sam's new car within a minute. Also, when Sam kills him, he is incinerated by the energy of the pillar. Toys *Soundwave/Mr. Gould with Laserbeak (Human Alliance, 2011) References Category:2011 introductions Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Film characters Category:Transformers human characters Category:Decepticons